yuuki's big problem no1 - when you're become an otaku -
by asabayukko
Summary: Ketika yuuki mulai punya rasa ketertarikan dan mencoba segala hal baru yang berbau kasih sayang pada kakak kembarnya sendiri yang tidak lain adalah YUUTA. bagaimana Yuuta membalas perbuatannya?


Project : yuuki's big problem no.1 - when you're become an otaku -

Genre : oneshot,slice of life,lemon,shounen-ai

Pair : ASABA twincest [ yuuki x yuuta ]

PG : 15 +

Warning : TWINCEST ,, forbidden Love and Action! dont try this with your own familly ~

Yuuki berbaring menarik selimut sampai menutupi hidungnya.

Menatap ke atas...kayu...dan dibalik itu ada Yuuta.

Hari semakin larut dan suara-suara itu perlahan membias dan menghilang.

"Yuuta..."

tidak menyahut,mungkin sudah tidur.

Tapi Yuuki benar-benar tak kunjung terlelap.

Memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari ini semuanya seperti roda yang terus berputar bolak-balik.

Seperti biasa..shun selalu manis,Chizuru selalu berisik dan Kaname..ah bukan...kanamegane itu selalu marah-marah..

dan hari ini Yuuta juga seperti biasa,hanya diam menanti ketika Yuuki harus membaca anime magazine di toko buku.

tapi majalah anime yang baru terbit bulan ini ada bonus doujinshinya...

tapi yuuki gak bisa beli karena uang jajannya sudah habis duluan untuk beli manga..

masih teringat jelas dibenaknya ketika tadi siang yuuki bilang tentang peruntungan dan penghematan dengan

membaca gratis di toko tanpa membeli.

Yuuta hanya bilang gak boleh begitu.

hmm...kadang-kadang yuuta seperti oka-san.. melarang ini dan itu..ketat sekali..

masih teringat jelas di benak yuuki tiap adegan yang digambarkan di panel-panel itu.

Yuuki'pun bangkit dan menaiki tangga perlahan.

Yuuta lelap tertidur..tapi kenapa yuuta selalu balik ke tembok?..

apa untungnya tidur di atas sementara yang dia lihat hanya tembok..

Tanpa sadar Yuuki meraih helai rambut coklat itu sambil malas-malasan menopang dagu di atas bantal Yuuta.

"oii..Yuuta..."

Apa selelah itukah?..Yuuta lagi-lagi tidak menyahutnya.

Yuuki semakin melangkah maju dan dengan hati-hati meletakan lututnya di samping tubuh kakak kembarnya yang lelap tertidur itu.

Masih kurang...

Yuuki membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Yuuta.

"owah..hebat...ternyata memang seperti ini sudut pandangnya..."

Selalu rambut coklat itu yang menarik perhatian Yuuki..apalagi aromanya...oh ya,,benar..aroma rambut Yuuta..

"Yuuki..?"

Terkejut,Yuuki sedikit mundur.

"kau sedang apa..?"

"be-betsuni...aku hanya ingin tau..wangi shampoo Yuuta.."

"hmm...sama seperti yang kau pake kan?...kembali tidur sana..sudah malam..Besok sekolah.."

"ne..Yuuta jangan bikin ini jadi beda dong...tutup mata.."

"kenapa?apa yang beda?"

Ini benar-benar berbeda..karena ekspresi tokoh di doujinshi itu jauh beda dari ekspresi Yuuta sekarang.

Sadar Yuuki diam dan cemberut,Yuuta'pun cepat-cepat menuruti kata adik kembarnya itu.

"hai,hai oniichan sou suru yo..hora.."

Ketika Yuuki menempelkan bibirnya,,

Reflek Yuuta mendorongnya dan duduk terpaku dia atas ranjang itu.

"Yuuki...kau tau kan itu gak boleh."

Wajah Yuuta sedikit memerah.

"waah..Yuuta..ternyata sama ya...aku benar melakukannya.."

"ha? apanya?"

"engga apa-apa...aku hanya membuktikannya aja..Oyasumi yuutan..ojama shimaasu.."

Yuuki kembali ke ranjanganya dan pura-pura tidur.

Yuuta memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang begitu kalem setelah melakukan hal yang dilarang seperti itu dan kembali tidur.

Sementara di bawah...

Yuuki menyentuh bibirnya dan memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin..

"bagaimana kalau Yuuta jatuh cinta padaku setelah aku menciumnya...sama seperti di doujin itu..."

Keesokan harinya di jam pulang sekolah.

"kaname..kau lihat Yuuta?"

"Ha?!kau kan kembarannya!"

"uwah..Yuukichan nyari-nyari Yuutan seperti ini langka sekali..aku gak liat yuutan sih..gomen-gomen" Sela chizuru sambil menyeruput mix juice-nya.

"aah!Yuuta..tadi aku liat Yuuta buru-buru keluar kelas ..mm..Yuuta-kun juga bawa tas-nya..mungkin sudah pulang duluan..." jelas shun.

Yuuki langsung terlihat mendung dan membuat suasana begitu tidak enak.

"A-anoo..yuuki-kun..daijoubu?"

"Yu-Yuuki!Yuuki!kau mau kita cariin Yuutan? iya kan? shun juga mau! ka-kanamecchi juga pasti mau! iya kan?" tawar chizuru panik.

"HAh?! kenapa aku harus ikutan?!"

"a-ayolaaaah kanamecchi..kasian Yuuki kalau pulang tanpa Yuutan!" chizuru begitu peduli.

"aargh~! Kau lagi-lagi buat yuuta marah?Yuuki seharusnya kau mulai memperhatikan sikapmu itu.." Tau-tau kaname menyambungkan ponselnya...

"ooi..yuutan..kau lupa bawa pulang saudaramu yang gila ini?masa kau gak tau dia ketinggalan di kelas?..iya..HA?!toko buku?sejak kapan kau ketularan yuuki nongkrong di rak majalah anime?..eh?hoi!...aaah dia tutup.."

Suasana hening...

"hh...sudahlah..Yuuta ada di toko buku..cepat susul dia dan minta maaf..."

Mendadak Yuuki tanpa protes langsung ngebut ngambil tas dan pergi dari sekolah.

"ada apa sih?" Chizuru dan shun bertanya-tanya memandang Kaname.

"maa..tidak ada hubungannya dengankulah..."

di toko buku...

Yuuta diam menatap bonus majalah anime itu.

"jadi...Yuuki benar-benar menjiplak doujin ini...hh..susah di atur..."

sebagai kakak..Yuuta lebih dewasa dan menganggap hal itu seperti hal yang harus dia larang.

tapi...

"Yuuta! kenapa kau ke sini gak bilang dulu sih?!...ah..doujinshi...kau mau membelikannya untukku...?"

"ini?..hmm...kalau aku belikan...kau mau menjiplak semua adegan yang ada disini?..."

Yuuki melepas pandangannya dengan wajah memerah yuuki mengangguk.."umm...mungkin..."

"masa...?..ini ratingnya..18+ loh Yuuki...kau masih 17 tahun kan...?dame deshoo?"

"Yu-Yuuta juga...masih 17 tahun..."

"ya sudah...ayo pulang..."

"Yuuta..majalahnya...aku gak punya uang untuk beli-"

"aku yang bayar.."

Yuuki terkejut...kalau Yuuta yang belikan tanpa ada uang di saku Yuuki...berarti gantinya adalah...

tubuhnya..?

...Apa dia serius ingin membuat Yuuki menjiplak semua adegan di doujinshi itu?...

tidak peduli ratingnya 18+...

dan mereka masih 17 tahun...

melihat Yuuta memanggilnya dari kasir membuat Yuuki sadar Yuuta serius...

dan dia selalu serius...

Kenapa Yuuta terkadang begitu menakutkan?

-*** END ***-


End file.
